Rescue ( A Yuffie and Reno fanfic)
by wutaianrose
Summary: Wutai is under severe attack from terrorists. The heir of the throne is in need of being looked after. For this job, Godo appointed Reno to protect her no matter what. Yuffie begged him to try and live. But he is now unsure due to current war affairs if he can protect her and survive. Will he live in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Screaming could be heard for miles. This situation, was of course in Wutai. A group of terrorists had flown over Wutai and dropped their bombs on the hopeless city. Children were injured. Their own people... Killed. Thanks to their selfless actions.

Godo was in the Kisaragi manor. Luckily, they hadn't tried to bomb their manor. So, they were safe- for now. "I've sent a Turk to come and be your bodyguard, Yuffie." Godo told her calmly. Yuffie's eyes widened in shock as she peeled her sight away from the horror that was happening close to the manor. She looked at her father in bewilderment and shock. "A... Turk? Who?" She asked, still in obvious surprise. Godo looked away. It was almost as if he was in shame and disappointment to whom he had appointed the job to. "Reno." Yuffie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. Yuffie and Reno had been best friends (maybe more) since she was six years old. He was her childhood crush. "How long will he be here for?" Yuffie pressed.  
"A few months, until havoc has stopped and I know that the heir to the throne will be safe." He explained.

As Godo was explaining the situation, Reno had a suitcase in hand, whistling as he walked up the pathway to the extravagant manor. He knocked several times on the door. Yuffie's heart skipped a few beats and she opened the door. "Hey, Brat." He smirked confidently, leaning on the door frame. Yuffie rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Hey, Turkey brain." Godo quickly invited him in before the political conversations started up again. "You will be sleeping in the room next to Yuffie. There will be no intimacy under this roof. Understand?" He glared down at Reno who was unphased by the elder man. Reno was slouched back in his chair without a single care in the world. He was a rather admirable man through Yuffie's eyes. "Yeah, yeah, got it. No funny business. I'm just here to protect the princess." His eyes flickered over to look at Yuffie who was hunched over in her chair, fumbling with her hands. Their gaze met momentarily and he smirked. Yuffie flushed and looked away. She often wondered if he knew that she had loved him for such a long time.

After Godo had dismissed Reno, a loud whistling sound came from outside the manor. Another bomb. Reno grabbed Yuffie, pulling her to the ground and shielding her with his body. As they hit the ground, the bottom floor windows smashed into a million pieces, scattering across the floor. Yuffie covered her head, shutting her eyes. She couldn't deny she was terrified. The glass had sprayed pretty far and bounced off of Reno's back, some of it cutting his arms. A while after, he realised her and turned her to face him. He looked into her eyes with genuine concern. "Are ya okay?" He asked, checking her over for any wounds. Yuffie was in shock and was unable to talk. She was too afraid. She just gave a simple nod. "Yeah, but you're not..." Her hand reached out and gently skimmed over the wounds. "I'll sort you out." She got up and took his hand, yanking at his hand to stand him up. Reno chuckled and followed after her into the kitchen. Yuffie gestured for him to sit down while she got out the first aid kit and picked at the tiny shards of glass ingrained deep into the wounds. After some time and precision, she had managed to clean all the wounds. She felt guilty when she saw his grimaces and heard the hisses he made. But it needed to be treated. She soon bandaged up his wounds. "Hey... Reno?" She said, putting away the first aid box before turning back to face him with a smile. He looked up at her, tilting her head curiously. "Mm? Yeah, Yuffs?" He responded. Yuffie's smile widened and she giggled. Her hands rested gently on her petite waist. "Where's my hug?" She waited patiently as Reno chuckled and stood up, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her slender body and holding her tight to his chest. She smiled and inhaled his soft scent of vanilla, her arms looping around his neck. "Miss me, kid?" He asked, nuzzling against her gently. The truth is; he had feelings for her too. But he preferred to hide them. He knew things would become messy if he revealed his feelings to her. "Yeah, I did." She mumbled, holding onto him tightly. Who knew how long this would last. He may have been appointed to look after her for a month, but who knew if he would even survive that long? She gave herself a mental scolding for thinking so negatively. But in fairness, it was true. There were bombs going off all over Wutai, killing many innocent citizens. "Good. I missed ya too, brat." He smirked then and let go of her. Yuffie's caring look returned to her face. Reno rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm a Turk. I'm used to this stuff!"

They spent their time bonding. She really did miss him. Their relationship had been rekindled. She really did wish something formed from their friendship. They were relaxing in Yuffie's room, cuddling. Reno held her close to his chest, stroking her hair. "Yuffie..." Reno whispered. She looked up to meet his gaze and he looked serious and concerned. "If I die... At least I would've died protecting you." He looked down, seeming upset. Yuffie bit her lip and blinked back the tears in her eyes. She leapt out of his arms and stood in front of him. "What are you saying?! You're not going to die, Reno! I won't let you." She yelled, sniffling to fight the tears. He noticed it though and sat up. He took her hands in his, kissing them both gently. "Shh... Why are you crying? You know I'll try not to die and still protect you at the same time... But with the current war affairs right now, I'm not sure I can do that." He told her, trying to get her to calm down. But instead, she just started to cry uncontrollably in his arms. He rocked her gently, rubbing her back and hushing her. He laid her down and sat by her side. "Don't cry, Yuffs... You're too beautiful for that." He blurted, then blushed furiously straight after. Yuffie looked away and sighed shakily. "I just... Don't want you saying things like that. I'll fight too! I'll fight to protect you, in return." Reno simply chuckled and left her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Protection

Chapter Two. Protection.

Barely any trees stood proudly any more. Most were withered away. Burnt down to the ground. It had been a long few months since the bombing. There was still some conflict time to time, but that was to be expected in Wutai. The shame of it was; so many people lost their lives and Yuffie's precious home had been ruined and torn apart. There wasn't a beautiful blossom tree in sight, no matter where she looked. This upset her. Where was the sentimental value of her home? Oh, yeah... It didn't exist any more. Those selfish cowards had torn down everything and burnt everything down to the ground. Families were broken. Children were left without a home. People were still being affected by that awful situation.

Peering out over the devastation from her bedroom window in the manor, tears pricked her eyes and she splayed her hand out across the mirror. She was the heir to the throne. She felt as if it was her duty to be a protector. But yet, that was the one thing she didn't do. Her hands clenched and she looked down at the floor in shame. She heard footsteps behind her and a gentle, comforting hand rested on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." Reno mumbled. He felt guilty himself. But he would do anything to cheer her up. She was so upset and broken about how torn apart her home is and she couldn't do anything about it. "It'll be okay." He told her, stepping closer behind her to rest both hands on her tiny shoulders. Yuffie's head dropped in shame. That's not what she believed. Looking outside she wondered to herself how that will ever be fixed. Or if it can be. She started to blink away the tears. She didn't want to break down in front of Reno. She turned to face him and looked up at him, smiling softly. "Thank you." She mumbled. He looked confused and chuckled for a moment. He was being thanked? "What for?" He asked, cocking his head slightly in confusion. "For protecting me, of course!" She giggled and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her. He followed the girl and pulled her into his arms. He wondered too. Just, about different things. She often thought about her kingdom. He thought about protecting her, making sure she survives and how they're only just friends. Being just friends disappointed him because that's not how either of them acted with each other. But if someone were to ask about their relationship status, they would both answer "Just friends!"

"Will anything ever be okay again?" She asked quietly. He hummed and nodded. They sat there in silence then. Yuffie shuffled closer to him, resting her ear on his chest to listen to the soft thrumming of his heart with the occasional skip of a beat. He ran a hand through her raven, soft locks of hair, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know... Let's just hope so." He started to drift off to sleep. Yuffie smiled and rested her head in his lap, pulling a blanket over them both.

The pair both awoke to loud crashes and yelling inside the manor this time. Yuffie's heart started to race. She looked up at a panicking Reno and she stood up, her breathing; frantic. "W-what's going on!?" She asked him. He touched her arm and smiled. "I'll go find out. Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." Yuffie hid herself under the bed as she heard Reno yelling at a group of men. That carried on for what felt like a century. There was fighting, more shouting and thuds heard. She heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and she feared what was about to happen. "Yuffs, it's just me." He called. Yuffie shuffled out from underneath the bed and looked at him. He was more cut up than when he shielded her from the glass! There was blood coming from his lip, his eye was swelling and becoming a deep purple. "Reno! What happened to you?!" She cried. Reno was definitely a sight for sore eyes now. His shirt was tattered and torn in places, open wounds and bruises everywhere... "Right! You stay here." She shoved him by his shoulders down onto the bed. Looks like Yuffie was going to have to aid him again.

Yuffie returned with bandages, cleaning wipes and plasters. Gentle classical music played in the background whilst she got to work. "Reno... You'll have to take off your shirt." She stated, nibbling the inside of her cheek as she flushed furiously as he revealed his bare torso that was now bruised and wounded in some places. "You really got yourself into a mess. Just cause you wanted to protect me? You're stupid." She grinned, wiping away the blood. Reno caught her chin and tilted it upwards. His eyes locked with hers, almost like he had paralysed her right there. "You think it's stupid that I wanted to save your life? You have no idea, how much you really mean ta me, Yuffs." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Yuffie looked down, confused. She wiped up the wounds on his chest and covered them up with plasters. She then started to work her way up his body. His arms, his neck and his face. When she started to clean up his face, she had to be sat next to him, facing him. "Why don't you tell me, then?" She mumbled, as she finished working. He chuckled and shook his head. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "I don't think you'd understand, Yuff." He chuckled under his breath again and sighed. He wished she would understand and hoped that it portrayed on his face that that was what he wanted. Yuffie looked at him and blinked. She blushed and her mouth fell open a little. "You... Really?" She asked in bewilderment. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Before he could open his mouth and speak; her lips were crushed against his momentarily. "Ditto, Reno." She smiled. He chuckled and held her close to him, his bare skin feverish against her cool skin.

They were safe now. Nothing could get in their way. He had taken care of everything. Nothing could ruin the moment. Everything was how it should be. At least, everything was out in the open. No more secrets. Well... Except one. "How long have you been hiding that, Reno?" She looked up at him and twirled a strand of his red hair around her pinky finger. He widened his eyes and tilted his head back to think. "Ever since I can remember... It's truly been that long." He told her calmly. He was relieved now. He didn't have to hide anything. She knew everything now. "Thank you, Reno." She leaned over him and gentle pressed her lips to his. His lips were sweet and soft against hers. He held her close and she nuzzled back into his chest. Everything was calm and serene. Until her father knocked on the door. Yuffie told him to come in, oblivious to the fact that Reno was without a shirt and they were currently cuddling in Yuffie's bed. Godo looked at them with surprised eyes. "Oh no no, it's not like that! I promise you." Reno stammered, afraid that he was now going to get another meeting. "The both of you... I have something to tell you. It's very important and I would like if you could join me at the table in the next few minutes." Yuffie shared a worried glance with Reno and he gave her a brief peck on the lips. They made their way downstairs and froze as their eyes scanned the room. There were suitcases and bags packed. "Yuffie, Reno. You're being evacuated from Wutai."


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal!

"Where are we going?" Yuffie whined, tapping her foot in the car as she looked out of the window. She was sat in a black car with tinted windows. Unlike Yuffie most of the time. Another thing that was unlike her was the fact she was wearing a pretty summer dress that actually suited her. It was a white one with floral designs on it. She had borrowed it from Aerith. She was grateful to Aerith that she had allowed her to borrow the dress, simply because she didn't own any herself and Reno had asked that she had dressed up for this occasion. Despite him saying that, he never told her what the actual occasion was. Yuffie began to wonder if Reno was ill. Because even he was dressed up. He was wearing a suit. He was in the drivers seat, whilst Yuffie was in the front passenger seat. "It's a secret, Yuff. Don't worry. I have the money for this. After all, I'm a Turk!" He smirked smugly as he continued to drive. Yuffie shrugged and sighed, figuring she wasn't going to tell him. She rolled down the window, letting the breeze ruffle their hair. She inhaled the fresh summer air and finally felt at ease in the car.

Blossom petals fell from the trees as they neared their destination. "Not long now." He told her. Yuffie simply just nodded and continued to look out of the window. "It's so... Pretty..." She murmured, her eyes fixated on the soft pink blossom trees that swayed in the breeze. It reminded her a lot like Wutai but evidently she knew that was not where they were. As she looked up at a different type of tree, she saw Banora apples. "We're in Banora?!" She squealed, turning to look at him with an excited smile on her face. He ruffled her hair and nodded. "We are. I thought since we've been in Midgar for so long, I'd take you on a holiday with me." He parked the car and looked over at her with a proud smile.

They had been living in Midgar for quite a long time now. Actually, now that Yuffie thought about it... They had been living together in Midgar for three years today. Since he had confessed her feelings for her, they were now officially a couple. When they told people, they didn't believe them at all because they had so many things to go against them. First of all, he was a Turk. Second, he teased her all the time. Thirdly, they didn't really act like a couple at all. But that was in public. In private, they were the cheesiest, soppiest couple going. With the odd teasing here and there. He still vows to protect her with every inch of his being to this day. And she returned that vow in exchange. Just because he was a few years older than her, didn't mean she couldn't protect him too. Since that day, they both promised to give each other everything. Reno completely turned himself around to be with her. He stopped drinking, stopped flirting with other women... He is completely faithful to Yuffie and she is faithful to him, too. Yuffie rolled up the window and looked at him. "It's really weird seeing you all dressed up, y'know. Doesn't mean I don't like it though." She smiled and adjusted his tie. He still left it slightly wonky and loose. She simply just tightened it, the way a tie is supposed to be. "You look beautiful, babe." His eyes looked over her and his heart skipped a few beats. Yuffie blushed and smiled softly. She thanked him and Reno got out of the car, walking around to her side to open the door for her; like a gentleman. He shoved his hands in his pockets, running his thumb over the small velvet box that snuggled into his pocket. He took a deep breath and offered his hand to her. Yuffie took it, stepping out of the car, patting her dress down and decreasing it. "Where are we going now?" She asked him curiously. The Turk simply smirked and tapped the side of his nose. Reno had a lot planned for his lovely girlfriend.

Walking side by side, he took her to a romantic cottage. It was small but very homely. Perfect for two people. It had ivy and honeysuckle draped down the roof. Leading up the small cobblestone pathway, it had rose petals laid gently across it. Reno smiled and glanced over at Yuffie to see her reaction. The ninja's cheeks were a pretty rosy colour. He found that cute and squeezed her hand gently. Her eyes flitted from the pathway and cottage to look at him. He wore a soft, content smile on his face. "Do you like it?" He asked quietly. Yuffie nodded. She was speechless. He started to lead her to the cottage and took the key out of his opposite pocket, opening the door. He held it open for her and smiled again. "Ladies first." He gestured for her to go. She hesitantly walked into the cottage and gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the cutest, most romantic thing she had ever seen. A small loveseat sat in front of the fire. A double bed with red petals scattered on it... Everything that she could've dreamed of. As she looked around, Reno's arms slipped around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace the way a cat would nuzzle into a caress. "It's... It's beautiful..." She muttered. He smiled proudly and nuzzled her ear.  
"Not as beautiful as you, baby." He whispered. Her heart fluttered and she turned to face him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and leaned against his chest. "Did you... Do this for us?" She sniffled. Tears pricked her eyes; She was in love with this place. But she loved Reno much more. He simply nodded and kissed her tears away delicately. "I did... You deserve it." He told her, caressing her cheek softly. "I love you, Yuffie." He looked deep into her eyes. She blushed softly and rested her hand on his chest. "I love you too, Reno." He took her hand again and tugged her out of the cottage. "We're not spending all our holiday time cooped up inside. We should make the most of it!" He told her, wrapping arm around her waist. He truly thought the world of her. She was his everything and more. Yuffie was more important to him than ShinRa was. And that said something. Usually, he would think everything of ShinRa. He was a dedicated worker. But now he had two things to be dedicated to: His work and the love of his life.

Before he started to have feelings for her, he thought he would never find love. Simply because he was a Turk, he didn't believe in it. He thought it was a load of crap. But now he found himself with the cutest, most delicate girl on his arm and he couldn't be happier! Who would've thought it... Certainly not him, that's for sure. Reno took her to a deserted park. It was full of life, however. There were blossom trees everywhere she looked. There was a pure, clean river that ran through the park. There was a new seeming bench that was placed by the river, in case anyone wanted to sit there. "You seem to know everything and everywhere I'd like to go..." She mumbled as she looked around in awe. He simply chuckled and ruffled her soft raven hair. "Of course I do! We've been together for three years, today. Happy anniversary, baby girl." He said, a grin on his lips. He remembered... He remembered it. Yuffie swiveled around to face him. "Happy anniversary to you too, babe." She flushed a little and slung her arms around his neck, giving him a slow, soft kiss on the lips. She broke away from his lips reluctantly, catching her breath. He held her petite waist gently, swaying with her softly. After a few moments, she realised- they were slow dancing. This made her happy. Content. She got to spend the three year anniversary with him on a vacation in one of the most beautiful and serene places he could of ever taken her too. It was definitely a change from the hustle and bustle in Midgar. Where everywhere is polluted. Whereas, in Banora... It was clean. Mostly surrounded by wildlife and flowers. Aerith would love it here... But for now, Yuffie can tell her about it when she got back. Reno took her hand and twirled her outwards. He shoved a hand in his pocket and felt the velvet box sitting there, waiting. His heart was pounding. For the first time in a long time, Reno felt nervous. Yuffie's hands rested on his chest and she let out a little content giggle. He swayed her gently, both arms returning to wrap around her waist. He kissed her cheek. That caught her attention and she looked up at him. "Mh?" Yuffie tilted her head curiously, looking at him as the blossom trees rustled softly in the background.

"_It's now or never..." _Reno thought. He took a deep breath. Taking her hand, he got down on one knee. Yuffie blinked in surprise and tilted her head. "W-wha..." His eyes travelled from her feet to her confused face. He hummed a little and chuckled. "Yuffie... It's three years today. Since we moved out and got a place in Midgar together... But also since we told each other our feelings. Ever since that day, we've fallen more in more in love. I changed and turned my life around just to prove that I really do love you that much. I regret not telling you sooner... But I'm glad I told you that day. If I didn't, we wouldn't be here." He took a deep breathe and saw Yuffie's eyes pricked with tears. "I really do love you. I'm madly in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean the world to me. I've dedicated everything I have to you. I'd go to hell and back if it meant being with you. I've vowed to protect you with every inch of my being. I mean that, too. Even if it meant dying to protect you, I'm willing to do it. I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi. I really do. I don't care about royalty. I don't care if your father doesn't want this. Nobody else's opinion matters but yours. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I'd do everything and anything you'd want. I'm willing to give everything to you." He pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket, opening it up before turning it to show her. "You're my everything. My babygirl. Marry me, Yuffie Kisaragi." The ring sat in the box. It was a thin silver band with a small delicate diamond perched in the middle. It had intricate designs on the inner band. Yuffie was in awe at this. She really didn't think this day would ever come. It was a complete shock... But it was perfect. Yuffie sniffled, trying to blink away the tears that wouldn't stop streaming down her face. "Yes... Yes! Yes yes yes! I'll marry you, Reno!" She nodded and jumped up and down a little. His eyes sparkled too. Tears pricked his eyes as he slid the ring onto her petite, slender finger. It fit her perfectly. It suited her. At least, he thought so. He stood up and picked her up, whirling her in a circle. He set her on her feet before leaning down, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that he didn't want to end. Her hands threaded into his hair slightly. After the kiss had finished, she sobbed softly and looked at him. She was overwhelmed with all these positive feelings. "I love you, Reno. From the bottom of my heart... I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." She whispered, before they kissed again.

The kiss finally finished and she stood there in his arms, resting against his chest. She listened to the heavy thudding of his heart. She figured he was nervous after doing that. Yuffie didn't blame him... It must've been nerve wrecking for him. "It really is a happy anniversary." She sighed, hugging him tighter. "I'll be Yuffie Sinclair, once I marry you..." She thought aloud in surprise. She then looked at her hand. The ring sat snug against her finger and she smiled as a rosy blush stained her cheeks. "It suits you." He told her, smoothing down her hair. She gave a weak nod. Reno took her hand and led her back home to celebrate.


End file.
